Lovely woman, aint I?
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: What happens when Raven has difficulty with her powers? She is taken as an ordinary girl and given to Harley Quinn as her apprentice. 2 years later she is an expert at robberies and pretty popular among other villans. What happens when she comes back to jump city? Caos of course! BBxRae The original idea is from DemolitionLvr-I dont own the teen titans!REWRITING GO TO PROFILE
1. Taking a break

**hi! **

**Well, I gotta say this isnt that original. I took the idea from a fic named Stilettos, it isnt really mine. **

**I got this. You give me 5 reviews, I give you the next chapter. Ok?**

**Well, have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Idont own the teen titans and the original idea was from DemolitionLvr.**

**Synopsis: What happens when Raven has difficulty with her powers? She is taken as an ordinary girl and given to catwoman as her apprentice. 2 years later she is an expert at robberies and pretty popular among other villans. What happens when she comes back to jump city? Caos of course! BBxRae**

* * *

ChApTer 1: taking a 'break' Now, what was she suposed to say? O yeah. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos, Azarath Mentrion Zinthos, Azarath..." Well, Raven, if you may know, was having a ...bit... Of a problem controling her powers. The most powerful member of the Titans sighted as her hopes disipated.

Apparently, her powers will be like that for a great while. Recently, it had taken a big job for her to concentrate. And for big I mean THE BIGGEST IN ALL HER LIFE. The only thing she could do now was levitate and use her healing powers. Also, her emphatic senses remained. For the other part, it was a disaster. I she tried to throw black energy discs or a bus at Plasmus, she was the one who ended worst, 'cause it took a lot of her. She hadn't fought in weeks. And as each day passed by, she felt more useless. But she couldn't do anything. Her friends made her stay in the T shaped tower, and, as much time she had tried to scape, they always stopped her in time. But this time was different. She had a plan. The empath took a list of things she needed to get ready and required to be done before she managed to get free.

1.- Things packed

2.- passport ready Check

3.- Buy tickets to New York. Check

4.- See if anyone is in the hall when she teleports herself. She took a peek outside of her door to notice that anyone was here. Probably still in a battle with Dr. Light.

Check 5.- the plane lives at 6:00 pm. Get ready. Check She had eaten a lot. She had rested well. She had enough energy to teleport to Jump City airport. She had her bags, with some needed clothes for her, her mirror and two books. There was a third one book, one that was incredibly expensive and Beast Boy had given her in her birthday. It was the most loved one, but she left it in case something happened to her and she lost the book.

And last thing.A photo of her friends. She was going to miss them.

Starfire, she made her feel loved and was a sister for her. They had meditated together. They had fighted together.

Cyborg, he was like a big brother for her. They shared some secrets that were so big they could be used as blackmail to make him tell Bee his feelings for her while dancing in a pink ballet dress in front of the whole world. But he made the sweetest waffles ever.

Robin, due that they shared a mental link, had been the person she trusted most. They had helped each other in every time they could.

And...

Beast boy.

Yes, he had changed in all this years. He preferred to be called changeling, but she wold always call him Garfield when angry or Gar. And she had to admit he was quite... ( raven couldn't help to blush at the thought) attractive. He was now a head taller that her, making him the second on the team. He was as built as ever ( not as cyborg, of course ) and ... There wasn't a word to tell how perfect he was. But his eyes. Oh His eyes. Those emeralds orbs that made her knees buckle and she felt she was in cloud 9, and white one look of them he got her to do whatever he wanted. That's how she had gotten a ride in the worst roller coaster ever with him. But she had to admit, it was pretty fun.

And now she was leaving. She sighted as she took her bags and sat in a lotus position. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" And 3 seconds later, she was in Jump City airport, in the woman's bathroom. She saw no one was there, but cyborg may have received a signnal that one of the two living things that were in the tower wasn't there anymore.

She quickly opened one of her books, searched a page and selected a chant. "Azarath, mentrion zinthos, heiðr geðjaðr skapfeldr, ráð!" In mere seconds, she wasn't herself anymore. She was a hour glass looking woman ( her curves VERY defined) with black long hair and blue deep eyes. She had not her cloak on, just a purple sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Perfect. She got out of the bathroom and followed the signs. "Fly 209"

XxxxxxxxX

"Did you heard me?" "Yes ma'am" "You have her?" A black haired man scratched his neck and searched around him. The girl he was supposed to have was gone. They were in an airport, and she could have gotten anywhere. "Just one second" He looked around searching for his tracker when his eyes fell on something better. The girl looked just like the one he was supposed to have, but had different clothes. He could tell she was not A. Rowina ( got it ? Got it?! Ah, never mind) but she looked identically. Without thinking, he shoot her one of his sleeping arrows and she practically pass out in the floor. He took her without no one noticing and got her into the private jet he had, all in 5 minutes. He took the cellphone and called, before a smirk got a way to his chest. "I have your apprentice, catwoman"

* * *

**Well, how was it? I will cretainly hope you like it .**

**So, see ya next ... Uh 5 reviews? Bye**


	2. face to face with evil

**Hi!**

**Well, I was bored and I said to myself.**

**Why not use this lovely time to write more?**

**So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Idont own the teen titans and the original idea was from DemolitionLvr.**

**Synopsis: What happens when Raven has difficulty with her powers? She is taken as an ordinary girl and given to Harley Quinn as her apprentice. 2 years later she is an expert at robberies and pretty popular among other villans. What happens when she comes back to jump city? Caos of course! BBxRae**

* * *

Raven blinked in confusion.

She remembered that she was in the airport, happy about life when… the memory got a blur since there. She remembered pain, and a sleepy feeling, but never thought about it till now.

Maybe she was in the Titans tower. Maybe they had seen her, and Robin had thrown one of his sedant discs and brought her to the tower. Maybe they had actualized the place so she couldn´t escape anymore.

But she realized. There was no place in her home as dark as it was here. So… where could she be?

She looked around her. She was sitting in a black chair, and her hands and feet were attached to it. She tried to squirm out of there, but no success. At mid process, she felt steps.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Suddenly, someone puller her from her hair. She shouted in pain at that. Why would she decide to have long hair again?

"So, you are A. Rowina?" A woman that seemed in her 30 (but looked younger) and had blond dirty hair asked. She had red top and black skinny jeans. By her appearance, Raven she was not a good one. Suddenly, Raven felt scared. She had not the power to do anything "who are you?" Raven tried to sound powerful, but she was still sleepy. "No, you are not her, what's your name then?" Raven knew that if she said another name, the woman before her would probably know it was false. But then again, if she told she was Raven, the Teen titan whose powers were not working, would she be scared?

Testing waters, she said in low voice. "Raven". The woman put a happy expression in her face. "My dear, were you not teached to not talk in a sad voice? The world is made of happiness for us!" Raven wasn't surely expecting that. But the woman appeared to be harmless, she could say her name.

"Raven, the Teen titan" Her voice was fully awake by now, and the blonde made a shocked expresion, then, laughed. "What brings you here, Miss I-won't-show-any-emotion? Searching the cure for boring people?" While she was saying this, Raven noticed that the said girl had a tattoo in her back that said 'Love you forever, Mister J'. Searching in her memories, she opened her (now shocked) eyes at the realization, and then the titan answered. "You tell me, Harley Quinn".

"Oh! So you know me?" Raven put a serious face and said "Anyone in Arkam knows you."

Harley laughed, then, said "That face is soooooo funny hun, and for that I will tell you this. You are my apprentice". Raven sighted before murmuring something about evil people and their apprentices before asking "Why would I do that?" Harley then smirked "Why not? Also, I can give you whatever you want, even that old ancient book you have been searching"

Raven opened again her eyes, quite shocked at the things that were escaping from the villainess mouth.

"How do you...?" "...know? dear, I know everything anyone likes"

**I'm going to leave it there, now with the Titans!.**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Robin, would you help me with doing the chiken of soup, please?" A red headed woman, a FLYING red headed woman asked the 'boy' that was at her right. "Starfire, is chicken soup, and yes" The said man turned to see a happy being beside him.

"Dude!, that was NOT fair!" A green changeling shouted while crossing his arms, glaring at the machine before him.

"Beasty, is not my fault that it was MY TURN TO PLAY!" Cyborg replied while smirking at his best friend. " But I was in the middle of something important!"

"oh, like, thinking about Raven?"

"shut up!"

" oh RAVEN! Beasty here was thinking about you!"

"SHUT UP!"

" First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a ...!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP!" And the green man took one of the pillows the red couch and hit Cyborg with it, while his face was a bright green colour.

"Alright team, that's enough..."

"You say that because you are not teased by liking Starfire!" As the words escaped Changeling's mouth, the face oft the lider turned dark. Beast boy regreted them but before he could say anything, he found himself in a rain...

...a rain of tickles.

"hahahahaha Robihahahahahaha pleashahahahah STOPhahahaha it was hahaha not my hahaha FAULT!" Beast boy rolled on the floor hugging his hurting sides.

" Friends, please stop!" Robin heard that and inmediatelly stoped, while shoting starfire a curious glance. "Where is friend Raven?"

Robin had wide eyes "I will check on her" And he was gone for the moment.

Beast boy was still recovering from the missing of air when Robin returned " She escaped" Cyborg looked at his arm and sighted. "She is not even in the city" Sighting, Starfire pouted "We need to search for our friend!"

Robin hugged her while saying " Starfire, we better not do that"

Garfield, having super- hearing shouted "Wait, wait , wait. You telling her that you are going to let her go? Just like that? But!" Robin walked to the babbling hero while giving him a sheet. "Read this" Beast boy took the letter, and his face was a mix of emotions. Finishing reading, he sighted.

"but we gotta search!" The lider didn't nodded, knowing that Raven had her reasons for leaving, and he was better leaving her alone.

Why? Because Raven had planed this from 4 months now, and if he ended her dream, she would hate him. Also, what harm could she suffer? She still had powers.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"... also, take this as an opportunity to hide from those titans friends of yours. They would never think you are a villaness! But think about...!"

Harley had been rambling since Raven had asked why would she be her apprentice, and by now, she was willing to do it if Harley stoped. "...So what do you say?"

Raven was in a depresion, without powers, and alone. Harley ofered to be with her, make happy her day AND the book that would return her powers to their best and better control. No contras.

So sighting she came up with a decition.

" why not?"

* * *

**Ok, I kinda lacked of ideas to make Rae a villaness, so this was it.**

**Please, R&amp;R! It makes me more happy and also makes the story continue!**

**Also... Raven would change her name. What do you think is best?**

**Cassowary**

**or**

**Pitohui**

**Review!**


	3. Meeting the REAL master

**soo... Guys. This is the complete version of the last chapter. I didn't erase that one because you probably wouldn't read that one 'cause the tag will say 3 chapters, not 4.**

**any way, i didn't post this on Friday 'cause I posted my new fanfic named errr... Yesterday mistakes. Read that one too!**

**disclaimer: once I dreamed I was Raven and read all her books while defeating plasmus. But that's all I own of them. Oh! And this plot.**

**reviews! Thanks to THE GREAT BAH and RavenofSilver, the first one for telling me I'm worth (no one has said that lately (in last 3 years)) and the second one for constructive critisism (more like thank you for reviewing in each chapter!)**

**on with the story.**

* * *

**Synopsis:**  
**What happens when Raven has difficulty with her powers? She is taken as an ordinary girl and given to harley quinn as her apprentice. 2 years later she is an expert at robberies and pretty popular among other villans.**  
**What happens when she comes back to jump city? Caos of course! BBxRae**

* * *

**"It is sometime a mistake to climb the mountain, but always to not try. The biggest are not the ones that will always win, the effort put in the action is what matters"**

* * *

It had been a week since Raven had disappeared and things were pretty much back to normal, and the titans were in the common room (you know, the one that always appears when they have a mission?)  
Cyborg was in the the garage, doing... Well, no one knew what he was doing, but he didn't stopped saying somethings about his baby, so probably he was remodelling it.  
Robin was training. Startire was doing 'the party of the mustard' and Beast boy.  
Beast boy.  
He was actually sitting in the roof. Thinking.  
'What if I drove her mad?' Maybe that's why she was gone. 'What if I bug her a little too much?' Maybe that's why she left you alone. His mind kept replaying to all his answers. He questioned himself a question that had been in his mind all day. 'Will she be ok?'  
And his mind will always reply.  
'No, she will never be ok! You drove her away , and she is probably never going to come back!'  
"I drove her away?" He sighted at his answer-less questions. He figured that he might probably not have the ansqerstu those questions. But probably someone might help him get them.

XxxxxxxxxX

Her attitude was the same, but her mind had drifted from 'good ones rule' to 'bad girls are the best'. She had started practicing sparring with Harley and kew how to shot quickly.  
What else was new?  
Oh, well, she was visiting a mall, with Harlen Quinzel (how Harley wanted to be called) and buying clothes!  
That was something that even Starfire had failed at.  
"Honey, you know , if you ever decide to go to that Jump City of yours, you will need to change... Yourself, so they wont know it's you"  
That argument had made her re-think and agree to go to the nearest mall that same afternoon.  
They had been walking for (what Raven felt like) hours (but were only 3 minutes) when they stoped. Rae looked curiously at the woman. What was the jokester thinking?

Without advise, the said person turned and started walking in a different direction. Where was she going?  
They entered a small building, and the front said 'Find your style' What was that? Inside, a woman in red dress and blonde hair with icy blue eyes ( don't really remember) smiled at the partner in.  
"What brought you here, Harley?" The confidence in the woman's voice was to much that told anyone who heard it that she had story with the prankster. "I need help with my new apprentice" The blonde smiled and took a purple chain that had a beautiful red orb in the middle and placed it in Raven's neck, as if it was the tradition. Then, she gave a ( what looked like) black t.v. Controller to Harley.  
She felt a 'thingy in her stomach' when it happened, but payed no attention.  
"Oh, so you managed to rape little Rowin?"  
Harley smiled like Cheshire and said "No, she is better. WAY better."  
If BB had been there, he might have taken photos of the look in the mysterious woman face.  
"And why is that?"  
Ignoring the woman, Harley turned to the girl in question and asked. " hey Rae-Rae, would you mind showing here little moody cat who are you really?" Raven felt Rage overcome her. Only Garfield could say her that! But, against her will, her hand raised and with a simple gesture, all the objects in the room started to float involved in a black aura.  
Mysterious-woman-that-we-will-know-her-name-later shook her head un believing what she just saw and looked at the-other-woman-that-we-alredy-know-her-name with a shocked expression.  
"Who are you?" And... again against her will, she answered.  
" Curiosity killed the cat"  
"Oh yeah, well, catwoman brought him to life"  
"I'm Raven "  
"I'm catwoman"  
And again the shocked expression in Rae's face would bring Beast Boy in to a pile of photos for blackmail.  
"Oh, that ummm... Explains some things."  
Selina (ya know, her name) turned and walked to the door.  
"But I have a question"  
Catwoman stopped and said."what is it, my dear?"  
"Ummm, what is this red orb?

_Teen titans! When there is trouble you know who to call...!_  
_2 hours later..._

Raven opened sleepy her eyes. She remembered just a few things about her life, but every time she tried to remember, her head hurted like a millon demons...  
She finally opened her eyes.  
Looking around her. She was in a van, a black one. Her mentor (one of the few things she remembered) was driving, and they crossed an area in the forest; they kept moving until they reached a wooden gate with a buffalo skull on it, which led to a large land area with crops growing and after the field was a large log house stretched across the field.  
"You live here?"  
Harley turned and smiled. "So you finally woke up. You were asleep for a hour. Catwoman was trying to teach you some things"  
"Again?"  
"Yes, just like 6 years ago, when she teached you how to stole diamonds" after she finished her sentence, she took Selina's t.v. Control and pressed the red button. Suddenly Raven remembered.  
"Yeah, I ended up throwing up in the morning"  
Harley smiled and said.  
"Come on, I'll show you inside"  
They got off the van and ran to the entrance, due to that it had started raining. "I'll show you the place as I work out"she began, as she took her jacket and headed to the inside  
They reached the gim, and harley ran to the run-mil .  
"So this is were I work out, I ran and train with weapons" she then motioned to the left side of the room. There were two cars over there.  
"The first car is my old mustang, and the other one is my defense is bulletproof, armor plated panels and in the back part are the weapons storage. But that doesn't matter now, we have training to do" she stopped running and motioned for Raven to follow her.  
They arrived and entered a bigger room, in it tons of weapons and gel torsos.  
"This is the fighting room"  
They aproched a wooden dummy and Harley turned to Raven.  
"Wanna try?" Raven wasn't too sure about that, her headache still big, but Harley just pressed another button and her eyes widened.  
"Of course"  
Her mentor approached her, and instructed. "Just imagine the dummy as someone you hate. That would make it easy" she stared at the dummy, and , without concentration, she suddenly imagined an face. A green one.  
Suddenly she lunged at the dummy a stabbed it multiple times.  
Harley asked something.  
"Who did you imagine?"  
"Someone I hate"  
The woman smiled and whispered.  
" just one more thing baby."  
She turned and took a red book from her pocket. She opened it in a certain point and turned again to the girl.  
"Think of the boy you imagined."  
The image of beast boy suddenly appeared on her head.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it"  
"What are you going to do?"  
" questions" raven sighted but nodded. She wan't in the mood for this simple agreed with the adult in front of her.  
"Does he like jokes?"  
"Yeah"  
"Is he sweet?"  
"Yes"  
"Is he a hero?"  
"Emmm positive?"  
"Does he likes plants?"  
"Yup"  
" is he awesome?"  
"Right..."  
"Do you like him?"  
" ...I..."  
"Don't worry, I won't tell"  
"*sight* yes"  
Harley closed the book, smiled and almost shouted to the girl.  
"Good news, my apprentice!"  
Raven waited for Harley to tell, but apparently she was waiting for Raven to ask. So they both waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited...till Harley couldn't contain more herself and shouted.  
"You have got a new love, and the paper of nemesis!"

* * *

**so... This was the complete chapter 3! Hope you like! A cookie for anyone who tells me who's nemesis she going to be! **

**and what name should I give her.**

**reviews make me happy. Please, do a little bit of that, and the next chapter should come in Saturday ( tomorrow I'm going to a 'scientific study' in the local science museum. I'll try to do it as big as possible, but i'm putting effort to my other story too.**

**bye.**


	4. My true name?

**man! This was way awesome!  
**

**I mean, I ask you for reviews. Then the electricity comapny guy tell's my mom there's gonna be no light for a week. Then I use again my forgotten acount and... 16 reviews! I was in a break at school so bored so decided to see how my story was going. I'm way tooo happy, so I wrote this on Friday. Unfortunatelly, I couldn't post it that day due to the lack of battery in my cellphone, so today!  
You are probably sayin' "get on with the story!" But I'm just gonna thank some review-ers.  
Bluedog197: thanks dude! You got me with the name! She is gonna be bkack bird!  
RavenofSilver: thanks for reviewing in all the chapters! No, this isn't 6 years in the future, it's ( drums please ) BRAINWASH muajajajaja! ( tan tan taaaan!) but not only BRAINWASH, it is also... Read to find out.  
So yeah I HAVE FINISHED oh wait.  
Disclaimer: i have raven in my room, but after that I own nothing.  
YEAH, NOW I FINISHED!**

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A petite woman with long black hair and blue eyes whirled around her in the cold bitter night. She sat at the edge of the window of her apartment.  
Summer had arrived, and she hated summer.  
Why? She had pale skin, and that made her vulnerable to sunburns. Also the people was happy.  
She hated happy people.  
The scent of their happiness filled her nose in dorms of sugar, candy and popcorn. And their emotions were so strong that some times she couldn't control it.  
Suddenly a alarm clock sparked open as the buzzing sound sounded the empty night. She looked around before finally entering the building.  
She pressed a series of buttons in the device when a voice filled the air.  
\- blackbird, are you there? Cass wants to see if you finished her job.-  
The girl took a heavy backpack and levitated to the roof.  
-in my way-  
Time later, she emerged from the bathroom in a tight shirt short enought for everyone to see her belly button. She had a black cloak that was ripped at the ends (as if it was burned) and short tight shorts color blue naval.  
She picked an black mask (as robin) and turned to the door next to her wardrobe. She entered a code to the safe in the high ceiling and the door opened, revealing a series of guns and weapons. She picked one, her favorite, a P90 and took it in her right hand. With the left, she picked a PP-2000, TMP and a Minigun. She stored those 3 in the backpack and got out of the room.  
Months had passed since she visited Harley's house ( last chapter) and she was in the PIA (Professional, Instructed Assasins). Her work was to complete works to 'exchange' various objects.

Right now, her current customer was asking her 3 different weapons. And was waiting for her in the room 209. She somewhat remembered the number, as if she was connected with it. (First chapter).  
Suddenly, a men in blue opened a door to a car and she got in it.  
Just to be raped by sleep.

_ZzzzzzzzzZ_  
_A big machine was not the option. The last time they had used it, a catastrophe occurred. The girl that had been tested was the first one of her specie. She had long black hair and unknown colored eyes. She was named 'Onyx' but no one knew why._  
_She entered the machine, and the test started._  
_"What should you do if you needed yo create a distraction and you were in a laundry?"_  
_The girl instantly reacted._  
_"I will search for detergent and lejia and mix them._  
_Every one was quiet. With that mixing, she could create toxic gases not even batman could survive._  
_And the test continued for 10 more hours. Then, the last question came._  
_" what is your favorite colour?"_  
_" the rain bow"_  
_The machine suddenly shouted and everyone put attention in it again._  
_" red, blood; orange, emotions; yellow, logic; green, naturalist; blue, calm; violet, serenity; white, spirituality and and...!"_  
_Everyone was now VERY confused, but suddenly men in black came running and hitting everyone in their path to Onyx._  
_The machine finally got the guts to say the last colour._  
_" black..."_  
_The men started shouting trying to knock out everyone._  
_"From"_  
_There was no hope, they runned from were they came from, and the last pf the small group in there was paralized in fear._  
_"Demons"_  
_Onyx opened her eyes and the red orbs searched around the room, finally spotting a purple haired and violet eyed little girl. She stopped in from of her as the girl was about to cry. She seemed to have 3 years and she was dressed in a white robe. She smiled and said._  
_"Your father sends you congratulations for your birthday"_  
_The small girl whimpered and asked. " wha did you said?"_  
_Onyx just smiled and shouted._  
_"Wake up!"_  
_ZzzzzzzZ_

The girl opened her eyes and searched in the room, to see she was not in a room, but in a car.  
"What?"  
A man in the from she hadnt noticed said. "You were asleep, but we arrived to Cass house."  
Suddenly she reacted and took the bag in her hands, not forgetting her own gun and took off to the big white house.

Imaginatiooooon

Cass, or as her friends called her, Wary, was a expert at this tipe of business. Her father was a careless millonare, so you can imagine how she was.  
Blonde, gray eyes, tall and perfect body. Just what blackbird hated.  
As she entered the house, she noticed the smell of coconut. She noticed that Wary (she had no intention of calling her a friend, but she had helped her) was taking a bath, so she didn't had to deal with her.  
Or that's what she tought till she saw her big blonde hair in moving in circles, with pink boots under it.  
She sighted as she took the backpack and left it in the big sofa. She quickly turned to the door and tryed to get outside.  
But not quick enought.  
"What's up, onyx?"  
The girl turned and gave her 'friend' a puzzled face.  
"I'm not onyx, I'm...!"  
"I know, I know, but everyone calls you that"  
She was now curious, to say the least. How did they misunderstand that?a did that had anything to do with her dream? What if...?  
"Apparently you sleept in a car, and repeated that name over and over"  
But that had only happened 5 minutes or so ago!  
" relax, no EVERYONE knows it, I... Send someone for the driver."  
She relaxed notably, before a puzzled look took over again in her face.  
"How do you...?"  
"Details details"  
She smiled. She was really her friend.  
"Thanks, the backpack is in the sofa. The pink one"  
And with that, the black haired beauty took off to her place again, murmuring about bad drivers and vengance.  
"Good bye, onyx"

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**soo... That was it! I'm a genius! I'm probably updating sooner, but my mother wants ' family time' so...**

**review! They make me happy, and make chapters come faster!**


	5. Titans? so Easy

**So hi everybody...! **

**No time to explain. **

**Well, maybe just a little.**

**My gandma got sick and dyed ( so sad ); my mom wanted family time, and we got ourselves in a little house in the middle of no where. Then, I win that stupid test and get a free ticket to the beach. I was like 'I hate the sun!' and my parents like ' go or we will murder you!' so yeah. The plane will go on Sunday or Friday and I´m going to be there for a whole week. Dunno if they have internet...**

**Any way, I have 2 hours (yay) and I am bored so I will simply write a little more of his awesome story.**

**Thanks to Bluedog ... ! I dont really have a good memaory but you know who I´m talking about.**

* * *

Agent 095 had been acting different this days. She felt like she was going to explode! The nightmare had been lately on her head, and she didn´t know what to do about it. She needed something to distract herself.

As if someone had heard her, a message came from her black communicator. Every assasin used one of those, but only the mastered ones had black colour on it. Apararently, a new customer in tha name of S. W. ( bet you know who he is) had buyed her services and wanted something with some baby´s from California. She sighted and got up from her bed; but just then, a new message came.

_You don´t need to see who he is. Just grap a plane ,and get on with it!_

Obiously her favorite asigner of missions Cass was in a bad mood. But who cares? she might as well go to return in time to see her favorite movie tomorrow. She quickly grabed her back-pack and ran to the airport the place had. There was only a jet, but if she wanted to see girls code she better hurry.

* * *

Garield was sooo conused right now. Cyborg hadn´t been of help ( as he tought of him first ) and Robin and Starfire were doing ...intimate things in Robin´s room. He really didn´t wanted to know what.

So no one was going to help him, uh?. Then he was...!

Going

for

a

walk.

Yes, one of the most terrifing things for lazy people was going to be done by Garfield Logan!

He sighted and just picked up his money and ran to the nearest veggie restaurant. He really didn´t wanted to eat, but he is not the one who decides what does he has to do. It is meeee. Wajajajajajajaja!

* * *

She had arrived. Yeah, you might seem like 'she is writting no plot!, but I have to update and no ideas are in my mind. Any way.

She ran to a secret compertment ( were it is? is a ... secret. Wajajajajaj!) She turned on the station and ( appartently it hadn´t been used in a few years 'cause it was sooo dirty) took her comunicator out. She connetcted it to the table, just like the titans one, and reviewed her mision.

'_ok, this is a rare mission. I mean, they contract an assasin and they only want me to capture them. Thinking of it, Harley mensioned this place, when she hadn´t taken her pills and was crazy about arch-enemys. __Not that she isnt alredy'_

The coordenates said that she would attack... a T shaped tower? _'Wow, THAT is new'_ Yes, the tower might be riddiculous, but once you took a peek at it´s security sistem, you would think 5 or 6 time to rob there. The idea of exploting the place was too much if she didn´t wanted to harm anybody. So she had to intoduce herself. She couldn´t teleport, so she might have to be friends with one of the people living there. The black haired and masked man didn´t seemed friendly, she robot was always on the tower and the girl seemed trustable, but once she reveled her true entity she might have a docen of "starbolts" as the girl named them, in her face. The little green one seemed... ok. He was trustable and once she made what she needed to make, she could easily restrain him with a few of Azarathenean ropes, or at least that was what the package needed to be friends with him, but her new master wouldn´t like it.

He had personally send her a message that said that he didn´t wanted her involved with them at all.

Suddenly a light gone off and exploded. Harley had once mensioned something about false identity! She could be fighting them at one time while getting in at another. Not thinking about the contras, she searched for the green boy's profile. Apparently he liked short woman. Purple eyed and violet haired. _'What a strange liking, well, it's him not me. The eyes might take me more time, but I can make my hair look purple naturally.__The boss said the sonner the better and I need to see that movie, so, why don´t start as soon as he gets out of that tower?'_ Sudenly, a red dot turned on and was moving on the screen of her communicator .smiling, she quickly ordered her files and searched for the correct place where he should be...

* * *

Garfield had decided to eat in 'Tofu and nofus!' Even if the last word reminded him of a lately adventure with somrthing named nuffo or soething like that...

Any way. The restaurant was rater lonely, and as soon as he came in he ordered a veggie pizza 'cause all the ladys attending were asking him a looot of questions. He waited for his pizza as her looked out of the window. The place was the second floor of a department, so he could see the people down. He chuckled as he saw a line of rare colored haired woman. 6 were red, 8 blue, 3 green and 1...

He opened wide his eyes at the color. Purple. It couldn´t be her, right?.

He followed the woman with his eyes and saw her directing to the building he was in. He started suating and prayed that his pizza would be there sooner or he was going to start shouting of anxiousness.

His eyes directed their selves at the door.

As if on cue, the same woman walked in.

She was wearing converse, black (tight) jeans and her hair was almost waist lenght. She also had a purple hoodie that said 'Why not? in the middle. And her eyes...

Were not there.

Well, maybe they were, but there was some kinds of black/red glasses that covered them. But looking at them... called her attention.

She smiled and he tensed. She walked over to him and he gulped. She opened her mouth and suddenly had had a wanting to taste her lips...!

"Can I sit here? The rest of the restorant is crowded." He looked around, and she was right. What at first were 2 or 3 people were now 38 or so. Somewere standing up, some were even sitting on the floor. He was the only table that only contained one men.

" *gulp* yeah... err obiously!... I mean!... emm sure. Go on."

The girl sat and crossed her legs. She took a menu. Ordered and waited, then she turned to him with an almost quistioning look in her eyes.

"What´s wrong?"

"W-what?"

"you have been looking at me all the time, are you ok?"

Sight. This going to be a looon dinner time.

* * *

**Good bye for now folks. Review and... review!**


	6. Who is she?

**So...no I have just one thing to say.**

**Ejem.**

**'A fucking 10 year old girl just dig me her finger nails in my right hand, kicked my left leg. And she throwed a punch in to my... woman parts. I could have knocked her as I knock out everyone, but I'm way older, and the little bitch ran away before I could catch her. So I arrived the doctor next week and the doc said the fucking bitch had druged me. In her nails was a fucking something and it entered my sistem, saying I couldn't walk for at least 3 weeks, and my right hand is all blackei. As soon as I got okay I wrote this, even if now I have a fucking black hand.**

**And you can guess I am mad as hell.**

**So... Review.**

**Bluedog...something: i forgot your name ^.^u but you know who you are. No, Rae will not be like the fucking little traitor bitch we call Terra ( Traitor of the Earth Rappidly Raping Ammm, hearths?) so no, but she is going to make an awesome-er plan. Sorry if there is anyone who loves her reading this, but im mad and Terra is not my favorite person.**

**I know, the last chpter was lame! But I got this to make it better. Promise!**

XxxxxxX

The awesome more-talkative-than-him girl had talked to non stop. She appeared not to recognize him, but with the glasses she was wearing he dubbed he could see anything. He was amazed at first, but her attitude had clearly said that she wasn't the person he expected her to be, so after the first 2 minutes, he was lost in her words. He started paying attention when she stood up and, letting a few bills in the table, before saying goodbye and turning around, checking her pocket watch and running out. Maybe It was a fan that wanted to lift his mood?  
He sighed, as he did the same, but a lot more calmer. He let his spirit guide him and walked, with no destination seen.  
Blackbird ran out of the place while taking her communicator out. She was starting to see that she wasn't impressing the boy so she got out.  
"Blackbird calling Cass, repeat, Blackbird callin...!"  
The communicator ringed as a more nicer voice responded.  
"Sup BB? (You know Black Bird, BB...Nevermind)"  
"My plan is not working."  
" told ya. You were more like a stalker if anything."  
" I was not. "  
" whatever you say, girl."  
"*sigh* listen, I need this. What should I do?"  
" Act like your self"  
"No jokes"  
"I'm not joking!"  
" how am I supposed to do that.?"  
" dunno, but you remember that he specifically said he was a legman?"  
By that point, blackbird had arrived to the ocean, near the Titan Tower. She stopped dry and sat on a nearby rock. Even if nothing, she was confused. Why was that when she neared him she suddenly felt like s dozen butterflies had gotten in her stomach? She shook her head, there would be time for thinking about that latter.  
"No, I don't remember."  
"He said it. Maybe you can use that legs of yours ...?"  
Now, you may be interested to know that she may be the third best woman detective, right after Oracle and Batgirl. And being that ,she remembered seeing a park in the way there, nothing to do with legs, but oh well, she was going to do what was needed .Suddenly, a light turned on above her head. She smiled and replied.  
"Thank Cass, I have an idea"  
"Good luck"

XxxxxxX

He was long gone from the restaurant. He had been walking the last hour and a half, and he even passed the arcade and ignored it, just then, his communicator rang.  
"Beast boy, you better pick it up man, if not I am going to throw an all you can eat meat fest in the tower!"  
He sighted as he turned his adapted walkie-talkie and said.  
"What's up Cy?"  
His friends face was there, and he could see he was in the garage. There were some voices, but he only could hear the word 'movie'.  
"Come here, man, ya know, 'cause today...!"  
"...is movie night. I know"  
Cyborg sent his best imitation to a confused glare to BB and then opened wide his mouth.  
" then why are you not here?, Star picked tonights movie and you know how she gets when...!"  
Suddenly, a really cold wind passed by Beast Boy and he sighted.  
"I will go in a minute"  
Without waiting for Cyborg's response, he closed the communicator and turned into a bird ( dunno what kind, he just needed to fly!).  
As he passed trough a rare shaped building, he heard a scream. And then a louder crash . His curiosity got the better of him as he flied all the way to the sound source, knowing too well that the tamareanan wouldn't let the boys out.

XxxxxxX

It was just her lucky day.  
After asking if Cass could come, ( and getting a positive answer) she decided that while the ballet wasn't a good idea, she could go to the park and make the ballet students scream, and to do that she would have to do what she did best.  
Cause chaos.  
She started by taking off her 'mask' and then changing clothes. Now she wasn't the girl who met random guys and annoyed them. No, she was blackbird, a thief-assasin that would like to just mess a little with the random guy and made him scream like a little girl.  
She could sense that the superhero she was trying to catch was near. Really near.  
Even if she went in some missions with Cass, she was a solo most of the times, so she might as well use her skills at this.  
She waited till her friend came, and in the while, she heard a high pitched scream, and assumed it came from a ballet student, not taking care of it.  
After a while, another scream was heard, but after this came a crash. She inmediatelly got up and searched for the source of it. Apparently, a preppy girl had managed to crash a black MV i8 (love that car!) while falling asleep on the seat. Even if she was trained to hurt people, she didn't know what came over her, but she ran to the car, opened the door with a harsh slam and took the girl in her arms, before putting her in the floor where she was checking if the girl was alive.  
After checking her purse... I mean, her pulse and her body for scraches or future-scars, she found only a bit of blood in her stomach, nothing pain killers couldn't take. And, with all the commotion, people had started massing around her, asking if the girl was alright and that she was very brave. She growled, and just a few of people backed off, so she then "showed" her twin swords to everyone and they seemed to catch the clue. After everyone had left and the girl was in a ambulance, she ran away of the still-there commotion.  
She was scared.  
She had just saved a life, what she hadn't done in...  
...never.  
A rough pain came to her head and she stopped dead. She cried in pain and fell to her knees, grabbing her head in the process. After a few moments, everything went black.

XxxxxX

Beast boy had arrived in time to see a blonde girl getting in an ambulance. The police asked him if he knew her , and he just answered with a no. After asking about the events, they just said that a masked woman with twin swords had saved her life. After he asked if they had seen were she had gone, he ran to the park.  
And was greeted with an interesting sight.  
The said girl laid lifeless in the floor, and he could see she was crying of pain.  
As he crouched to touch the girl, she opened her now jade eyes (they change of color sometimes) opened wide and she abruptly stood up, scratching herself in the process and walked calmly away. Her body seemed to distract him, but after a few seconds, he reacted. he also stood up, and called for her.  
"Hey!" The girl turned around with pink eyes and then ran away, being chased by the green changeling, a little too close to her comfort . As they reached the pond, the girl stopped and he took this opportunity to grab her arm. As she wasn't expecting this, they both fell to the pond, socked from head to... You get it. They stoop up and took a deep breath.  
"Who are you?" The girl just nodded her head off before jumping out of the pond, and in mid air teleporting herself.

XxxxxX

"...and that is what happened."  
Beast boy arrived home a few hours after the movie finished. His teammates kept on and on asking him questions, almost making the boy wish he was still in the park soaking wet.  
"Oh friend Robin, maybe we can get this 'crazy girl', as beast boy referred to her, in our team?"  
The half robot and the boy blunder shook their heads, before noticing the hurt look in Starfire's eyes and apologizing.  
"I don't know Star, even if we wanted her, we don't know who she is or how she is. And we ca not take decisions like that."  
After hearing her teammates argue a little before deciding on talking to the girl the next time they saw her, the alien girl floated all the way out of the med bay with a sigh.  
The boys just kept arguing for a while, after finally an hour, they called it a night.  
But it was the start of a day in another place.

XxxxxxX

Blackbird was sick from her neck. She could barely talk. Cass was just behind her, helping her with a chicken soup. Even if it didn't seem to like it , BB eat it like a little girl.  
"don't worry, Rae ; you will get fine"  
Now, she ate the soup in one gulp before looking at Cass, who was now near the stove in the apartment.  
"wait" Cass turned from whatever she was doing and left a pot of un-eaten soup in the floor near Beboo, Rae's almost mechanic dog.  
"What is it? " Beboo started by looking at the pot, before just jumping in it and drinking almost all the content. Cass just smiled and turned to Black bird. She smiled wider (only the widest a mouth can get) and said.  
"sup?"  
Blackbird just nodded in confusion before asking.  
"what did you call me?"  
Cass just made the same expression before realizing she had nearly said the BIG secret Harley told her not to. She ha knew about it long time aho, and the organization decided it was better if a teenage girl took care of another teenager girl. Beboo just came days latter, BB calling him the cutest in all the pet store (also the most carefree and expensive in the planet.) She had managed to get Beboo a suit that made him look like a dog version of cyborg (even if he was white). The Org. Asked to put a chip in him to 'not lose him' but BB disagreed, 'cause she didn't want her puppy that way. But that didn't stopped her from getting Beboo and actual laser that the dog was proud he could shot by himself.  
She smiled a nervous smile and said "uh?"  
"you called me Rae, why?"  
She quickly searched for a answer in the back of her head. There came a lot but she only needed one.  
"Isn't it the short word for... Rachel?"  
Blackbird seemed to think.  
and think.  
And think.  
Till she said :  
"you gotta a point there, I might as well just get a new name."  
she sighted and took a bottle of water she found in the floor. She opened it and she splashed almost all the contents in BB's head.  
"WTF?! don't you see I can get sicker?!"  
She smiled as she ran for towel.  
"yeah but with what do you think you were baptized? with air?!"  
Rachel was hit with a flash-back of a purple haired girl not being baptized apeared before she shook her head, shend the fault to the flu she seemed to be catching ( BB) smiled before just answering. "ok, if that's it, the bring it on"  
Cass smiled as she picks another bottle and splashed all it's contents in Rachel head before shouting.  
"There, now it is official, your name is now Rachel errr ... Roth!"  
Rae smiled and then grimaced. "why Roth?"  
She smirked at the answer. " 'cause, ya know Roth- rotten, like you!"  
SlAP  
"oww"  
"I'm not rotten, mind you"  
"I have seen..."  
SLAP  
"I did nothing this time!"  
SLA...!  
"Beboo, save me!"

XxxxxX

**So, I finished this chap. I'm actually depressed, since my mom keeps saying in possessed and my dad saids I'm not. That I'm the actual devil. Then mom shouting at me for being so useless and saying she would send me to another country next year. So sad. I don't rage around so I chosed to spend my time here!  
Reviews make me happy!  
Next update: what about... Dunno, Saturday 21? I have the day free!**


	7. Chapter 7 NEWS!

**So guys, I´m rewriting this!**

**I´m sorry if I haven´t updated in years but if you READ the last note, you had known about my ... sick hand. I had to operate it and was sore for weeks, so I couldn´t do anything.**

**I love this story, that´s why I am rewriting it! More chapters and quicker, and the first one is alredy posted! It´s named only ****_lovely woman, _****and the summary is pretty much the same; I just changed the story a bit for it to change. Now...**

**DON´T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. SERIOUSLY. DON´T.**


	8. DON T READ

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P


End file.
